Alien Mobilization List/Xeno Division
---- ''NOTE:THESE ALIEN MOBILIZATION PRIZES ARE NO LONGER AIRED IN THE GAME.IF YOU WISH TO SEE TODAY'S ALIEN MOBILIZATION GO TO Alien Mobilization List/Crafting. '' ---- Event Overview The rebellion has tapped into the alien communications network, and can now anticipate future attacks. Bounties have been placed on the creatures for those who would dare to fight them,in the hopes of gathering more information about their attack patterns. Event Information These Alien Mobilizations will spawn Alien fleets that appeared in the major events, so in Maelstrom (November) Only Alien Hives will spawn, but in Resurrection (March) Alien Reapers will also spawn. The Prizes for these events are pretty much like an Alien Decimation List, this was retired for Alien Mobilization to become a Xeno Crafting event. Event Info The Fourth Alien Mobilization can be found here (Click Expand) -> ---- The fourth Alien Mobilization's Prizes are as followed Intel Per Fleet ---- LARGE UNKNOWN SIGNAL'' FLEETS Fleet Layout ---- Large_Hive_Fleet_40-60.png Large_Hive_Fleet_65-70.png ---- The Fifth Alien Mobilization can be found here (Click Expand) -> ---- The fifth Alien Mobilization's Prizes are as followed Intel Per Fleet ---- LARGE UNKNOWN SIGNAL FLEETS Fleet Layout ---- Large_Hive_Fleet_40-60.png Large_Hive_Fleet_65-70.png ---- The Sixth Alien Mobilization can be found here (Click Expand) -> ---- The sixth Alien Mobilization's Prizes are as followed Intel Per Fleet ---- HIVE FLEETS LARGE HIVE FLEETS Fleet Layout ---- Hive_Fleet_40-60.png Large_Hive_Fleet_40-70.png ---- The Seventh Alien Mobilization can be found here (Click Expand) -> ---- The seventh Alien Mobilization's Prizes are as followed Intel Per Fleet ---- HIVE FLEETS LARGE HIVE FLEETS Fleet Layout ---- Hive_Fleet_40-60.png Large_Hive_Fleet_40-70.png ---- The Eighth Alien Mobilization can be found here (Click Expand) -> ---- The eighth Alien Mobilization's Prizes are as followed Intel Per Fleet ---- HIVE FLEETS LARGE HIVE FLEETS ALIEN REAPER FLEETS Fleet Layout ---- Hive_Fleet_40-55(1).png| Large_Hive_Fleet_40-55.png| Unknown_Reaper_Fleet_60-80.png| ---- The Ninth Alien Mobilization can be found here (Click Expand) -> ---- The ninth Alien Mobilization's Prizes are as followed Intel Per Fleet ---- HIVE FLEETS LARGE HIVE FLEETS ALIEN REAPER FLEETS ALIEN BARRAGE HIVES Fleet Layout ---- Hive_Fleet_40-55(1).png| Large_Hive_Fleet_40-55.png| Unknown_Reaper_Fleet_60-80.png| Unknown_Barrage_Hive.png| ---- The Tenth Alien Mobilization can be found here (Click Expand) -> ---- The tenth Alien Mobilization's Prizes are as followed Intel Per Fleet ---- HIVE FLEETS LARGE HIVE FLEETS ALIEN REAPER FLEETS ALIEN BARRAGE HIVES Fleet Layout ---- Hive_Fleet_40-55(1).png| Large_Hive_Fleet_40-55.png| Unknown_Reaper_Fleet_60-80.png| Unknown_Barrage_Hive.png| ---- The Eleventh Alien Mobilization can be found here (Click Expand) -> ---- The eleventh Alien Mobilization's Prizes are as followed Intel Per Fleet ---- HIVE FLEETS (CO-OP/SINGLE) ALIEN REAPER FLEETS ALIEN BARRAGE HIVES Fleet Layout ---- Hive_Fleet_40-55(1).png| Large_Hive_Fleet_40-55.png| Unknown_Reaper_Fleet_60-80.png| Unknown_Barrage_Hive.png| ---- The Twelfth Alien Mobilization can be found here (Click Expand) -> ---- The Twelfth Alien Mobilization's Prizes are as followed Intel Per Fleet ---- HIVE FLEETS LARGE HIVE FLEETS ALIEN REAPER FLEETS ALIEN BARRAGE HIVES UNKNOWN OUTPOST Fleet/Base Layout ---- Hive Fleet 40-55-0.png| Large_Hive_Fleet_40-55.png| Unknown Reaper Fleet 2 60-90.png| Unknown Barrage Hive 70-90.png Unknown Outpost (40-50).png Unknown Outpost (60-70).png Unknown Outpost (80-90).png ---- Category:Vega Conflict Category:Events